Gronckle
The 'Gronckle '''is the toughest dragon in the dragon world, and more than lives up to its looks in the battlefield. Appearance The Gronckle can be a slow, lazy, and cranky bulldog-like dragon; it has been known to fall asleep mid-flight, waking only when it plunges into the sea or crashes into a mountain. Because of its tremendous weight and small wings, it would seem impossible for them to fly. However, because the wings of a Gronckle beat at a speed similar to that of hummingbirds' or bees' wings, it is possible for one to sustain flight. In fact, a Gronckle can fly backward, sideways and even hover in place. Its tail can be mistaken for the head if little attention is paid. It is also prone to dragon acne. Because of its large stout body and clubbed tail, the Gronckle somewhat resembles an Ankylosaurus. They spend the majority of the day sleeping. It has huge jaws which it uses to hold food when carrying it to the dragon mound. It has a rather blunt nose horn and fairly stubby toe claws. Its legs are practically useless in battle, and due to its short tail it has a fairly small attack range. Abilities The Gronckle can launch a devastating fire attack but is limited to six shots at a time. Both its fire attack and hovering flight pattern makes it a very dangerous dragon. It can simply hover slightly out of reach of the Vikings and then blast them with its powerful fire. Unlike the other dragons, the Gronckle can refill its so called shot limit fairly quickly. Most dragons use a flammable gas, but the Gronckle eats rocks and then melts them in its stomach. So as long as there are edible rocks in the area the Gronckle will be able to refill its shot limit. Description The official Website describes the Gronckle as follows: ''"One of the toughest Dragons in our world is the GRONCKLE. Gronckles have gigantic heads, short bodies, and round tails. Gronckles are lazy, and spend most of their time sleeping in communal heaps. They have been known to fall asleep while flying, waking only when they crash into the ocean or the side of a mountain. Gronckles have relatively small wings that beat as fast as a hummingbird's. They are slow in the air, but make up for this with their maneuverability. A Gronckle can fly backwards, sideways, and even hover. Gronckles attack from the air, where their primary weapon is most effective. Gronckles chew rocks, melting them in their bellies and firing them as balls of molten lava." "With its bulbous shape, tiny wings and laid-back demeanor, the warthoggish Gronckle is proving to be a fan favorite." Says Sanders, “He is a series of round balls, including warts. He’s just lazy, cantankerous and grumpy, and that makes you like him even better. The critter is known to doze off even in mid-flight as he floats about like the Goodyear blimp. But there is no denying that his fire packs a lethal punch." Gallery Gronckle egg.png Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1445.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1501.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1511.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1521.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1594.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1875.jpg Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Characters who fly Category:Species